


big spoon, little spoon, all the spoons!

by wolflegend



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddles, FLUFF!!, M/M, Spooning, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is v soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: Gudao tells Ozymandias of something new, and he wishes to try it with his lover.





	big spoon, little spoon, all the spoons!

It was no secret that Ozymandias adored to cuddle. He loved affection of all kinds, such as hugs and pats on the back, a hand on the shoulder or a ruffle to the hair after a job well done. Most often these niceties were done to his humble master, Gudao, or his chivalrous love, Diarmuid. However, romantic affections were permanently and forever reserved specifically for Diarmuid and Diarmuid only. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. His master he would treat with a gentle, friendly kindness, but firey passions were something he lavished upon his lover, like presents and compliments. He showered him in love and affection all the time, not minding public displays of affection no matter how much Diarmuid seemed to have been flustered by them. 

(Diarmuid’s embarrassment really was a royal treasure in its own right, something he’d want to hide away for safekeeping deep, deep underground in a place only he could access, a treasure for him and him alone. Alas, such jealousies were not befitting of a man of his stature, as he full well knew Diarmuid was his, alone and fully. No matter how many other people could incite that blush upon his cheeks after a particularly cute comment about him and Ozymandias, the comments were about them, together, as a couple, forever and ever.)

As much as Ozymandias adored to be affectionate, he especially loved when it was reciprocated. Dia was so cute when he presented him with small tokens of his affections, such as small trinkets he’d crafted, or cookies that one of the other servants, assumedly Artoria, had helped him bake. The cookies were always sweet and delicious, and of course his favorite. Dia had opted to attempt to make Eid cookies and they were absolutely wonderous. Ozy had showered him with many praises and asked time and time again for him to make more. 

(To please your lover! He cried, as his reasoning behind it, as Dia smiled one of those soft, sweet smiles that never failed to melt Ozy’s heart. Dia always promised to make them again, and it truly became a weekly occurrence, with various other servants helping at times.)

Eventually, this all led into their current predicament over their affections. Cuddling. Not like they hadn’t done it before, but they wanted to attempt this new type that Gudao had told them about known as ‘spooning’. Gudao described it as holding the one you love close to your chest, head on top of theirs with their back pressed into your chest. Ozymandias absolutely adored the idea and wanted to try it as soon as possible, pestering Diarmuid into coming back to their rooms early for the night. 

(But I was about to start baking! Dia would exclaim, as Ozy dragged him off to their room, claiming this new idea was much, much more important than his weekly cookies. Besides, he still had a few left, so they could wait a little while to make more, right? Of course, they could wait. What were a few more hours before the cookies were made? They’d still be just as good no matter what. But my schedule! Dia had cried out, hiding that he had planned on a new idea for the cookies.)

“So, why have you so unceremoniously dragged me from my attempt at baking to our room, Ozymandias?” Dia asked, tapping his foot anxiously. Ozymandias gleamed, gesturing to the bed, prompting Dia to flush the most excellently beautiful shade of red. “Y-You could have asked if you wanted to… do that…” Dia said, trailing off in his embarrassed state. Ozymandias guffawed, gently patting Dia’s back and laying his arm across his shoulders.  
“I mean we should cuddle my love! Or as Gudao called it, spoon!” He stated as confidently as ever, watching as Dia’s face somehow reddened even more at the idea of sharing the same bed as if they hadn’t been doing that for months now. Dia gulped and looked between Ozy and the bed, swallowing nervously. It wasn’t as if he’s never cuddled before but cuddling in a bed seemed so… intimate, he supposed. 

“How exactly do you… do you do this… spooning, thing?” Dia questioned, gesturing vaguely towards the bed, hands undulating in small circles as he rolled them in the direction of the bed as if doing that would calm his firey nerves and answer all of his questions. Ozy let out a small laugh, before embracing Dia from behind and resting his chin on the taller’s shoulder. He rocked them side to side lazily, soothing Dia’s fluster and relaxing them both, becoming pliant and warm in the embrace. 

“This is what we do, except we lay in bed, my love. Come now, let’s slip in, alright?” Ozy asked, trying to keep the flirtations to a minimum so things could feel so much more… intimate. Sensual. Romantic. However, he was surprised by Dia’s next words.

“If that’s what you're supposed to do, shouldn’t I be behind you?” He asked, continuing to sway. Ozy tightened his grip possessively and grumbled into Dia’s ear disappointedly. He wanted to be the big spoon, damn it! He pouted, and Dia noticed the grumble and the pout and softly laughed with an adorable smile upon his face. Ozy felt himself relax but still wanted to be the one holding Dia possessively, keeping his back warm and safe; Dia was the only person he thinks he’d ever willingly put himself in any kind of danger for. Even if there was no immediate danger right here right now. 

“Fine,” He’d mumbled into a broad shoulder, still pouting, albeit much more softly. “But a while, I get to be the big spoon, got it?” He said, nosing at Dia’s neck. Dia chuckled as Ozy dropped his arms to his sides and laid down on the bed, gesturing Dia to come towards him. Dia squeaked a bit, quickly rushing over and lying behind Ozy. He gingerly wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pressed his face into soft brown locks, inhaling the deep and rich scent of the natural oils that kept Ozy’s hair so wonderfully soft and shiny. Ozy scooched further up against Dia, deciding he did like the feeling of being protected and coddled, just this once, and soon they had both drifted into a light slumber. Lulled to sleep by the rhythmic breaths of the other, the two men had dreamed about each other, each with their own special fantasy, soft and sweet like the whipped cream that Dia would make for his cakes.

Soon they had both woken up, and in their groggy states remembered that it was Ozy’s turn to hold Dia. Ozy groaned, still quite tired, letting himself fall back into Dia’s embrace once more, before waking fully and nudging the taller man to let him have his turn. Dia silently nodded, shifting and turning so his back was exposed to Ozymandias, and the shorter man had flopped into him, cheek resting against his back, all so warm and safe and simply perfect. 

They each slipped back into their gentle dreams, warm and pleasant and so full of love that it emanated from their very cores, spilling from their pores, and scenting the room with their happiness. Maybe switching around who spooned wasn’t a bad idea, Ozy thought, nostrils filled with the scent of his lover, arms full of his body which was soft and warm, yet still strung with tight musculature in a quite lithe form. Gods, this was the life. This was better than any kind of ruling the world. Almost. Having control over this room and this moment was all he needed right now.

They’d both woken up quite late, to Gudao’s calls for them to come to dinner. They both sat up, utterly exhausted but still in a fluffy and dreamlike state, having to forcefully pull themselves from the bed and from each other and out of their cloying sweetness and tenderness to make it down to the table, lined with homemade foods cooked by all of their friends. Things truly were wonderful here, and neither of them would ever have it any other way.


End file.
